honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Daredevil (2003)
Daredevil is the 98th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Dan Murrell',' Erica Russell '''and' Andy Signore. It parodies the 2003 superhero film Daredevil. ''It was narrated by 'Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It was published on May 30, 2017, to coincide with the release of the Daredevil TV show on Netflix. It is 4 minutes 46 seconds long.' '''It has been viewed over 6.2 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Daredevil on YouTube' ''"Along for the ride on Daredevil's generic directionless quest for justice is Elektra Natchios, a girl who, for the first half of the movie, is really just there to look hot, so hot that Matt will add stalking and sexual harassment to his growing list of crimes." '~ Honest Trailers - Daredevil Script From the filmmaker (Mark Steven Johnson) who ruined not one (Daredevil), not two (Elektra), but three (Ghost Rider) different superheroes, comes Catwoman for men: Daredevil. Before Netflix and Marvel Studios team up to hopefully do the character justice, return to the early 2000s, when superhero movies were still full of crappy CGI, Matrixing, Sopranos, and "izzies". (Franklin Nelson: Wilson Fisk is in the hizzy!) Fresh off Pearl Harbor and Gigli, 2003's least favorite actor, Ben Affleck, stars as Matt Murdock, a boy granted superpowers after running face-first into an absurd amount of gigantic, unsecured toxic waste containers. With his eyesight taken from him, he'll use his other four senses to see perfectly, yet still dress up like a blind guy to score sympathy points with hot chicks, which gives Ben Affleck an excuse to show off his stupid, cross-eyed derp face. Ermahgerd, it's the Derpdevil. By day, he's a lawyer who's terrible at his job (Matt Murdock: Another rapist back on the streets.); but by night, he's the Daredevil, a vigilante who beats up the men he's too incompetent to prosecute... Quesada: I was acquitted! Daredevil: Not by me. (he throws Quesada onto a subway track) ...and lets innocent people die so he can have PG-13 sex with Jennifer Garner. Cheer for a superhero who's barely more powerful than your average cop, as this poor poor man's Spider-Man fights crime with an odd grab bag of powers, like super jumping, creepy smelling, and super heart rate monitoring. So he's a human lie detector, and he still can't win a case? Wow, just wow. Along for the ride on Daredevil's generic directionless quest for justice is Elektra Natchios, a girl who, for the first half of the movie, is really just there to look hot, so hot that Matt will add stalking and sexual harassment to his growing list of crimes. Matt Murdock: Wait a minute, wait a minute. Wait a second. Take it easy. (he grabs Elektra's wrist) Elektra Natchios: I don't like being touched. Matt Murdock: Why don't you tell me what you do like, and we'll start there? See, kids? If a girl doesn't like you, beat her up until she changes her mind (shows Matt and Elektra in hand-to-hand combat). Witness the least subtle superhero movie since Batman & Robin, as Elektra and Daredevil team up against the Kingpin, a man who wants to...be a kingpin; and Bullseye, a man who...targets things, as if the giant f*cking target on his head wasn't enough of a giveaway. But if you still manage to get lost, don't worry, because Ben Affleck will explain everything in voice-over that sounds like he's just waking up from a coma. Matt Murdock (voice-over): My sense of sound gave off a kind of radar sense...there are days when I believe, and others when I have lost all faith...I had set out to save the city, but with Elektra's help, I saved myself instead. (the narrator snorts and wakes up) Wha- ah, hm, sorry, what? So settle in for what's basically Ben Affleck's really disappointing audition to be the next Batman, where he plays a brooding loner who becomes a vigilante crime fighter after his dad is murdered by criminals in an alley, uses a ridiculous Batman voice when he's in costume, travels by grappling hook, is scared of bats, and refuses to kill. Daredevil: That's the C-train! (a subway train approaches Quesada on the tracks) Oh, wait, never mind. He'll totally kill. (Daredevil throws Bullseye out a window) Matt Murdock: I'm not the bad guy. Yeah, you kinda are, though. Starring A Soundtrack Full of the 2000s' Worst Nu Metal Bands: P.O.D. ("Right Now"), Hoobastank ("Right Before Your Eyes"), Seether ("Hang On"), Drowning Pool ("The Man Without Fear"), Evanescence ("Bring Me to Life"), Evanescence Again ("My Immortal"), and Nickelback ("Learn the Hard Way"). for Daredevil (2003) ''- Batfleck Begins. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] 'Batfleck Begins' (''two flaming 'D's light up on the subway floor) Umm, shouldn't that be in Braille? Trivia * In 2017, Spencer Gilbert 'and 'Lon Harris produced an "Honest Scene" for Daredevil ''for the 'Screen Junkies' show 'Flick Bait. In the video, Spencer and Lon recreated what the action in the playground scene would have looked like -- without the benefit of fancy camera work and editing. '''Watch Honest Scene - Daredevil on YouTube. * Screen Junkies have also made Honest Trailers for several other pre-MCU Marvel films including Hulk (2003), The Spider-Man Trilogy, The X-Men Trilogy, Captain America (1990) and The Blade Trilogy. See 'list of Honest Trailers for more. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Daredevil ''has a 97.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Gizmodo said the Honest trailer was "hilarious." CinemaBlend thought the video's "designation of Daredevil being "Catwoman'' for men" might be somewhat of harsh comparison." Nonetheless, CinemaBlend also wrote "for the most part, Honest Trailers does manage to get down to the crux of a lot of the contextually qualitative aspects of the film’s presentation that, at the time, either rubbed moviegoers the wrong way, or put them to sleep. Plus, they correctly point out that 2003 was kind a watershed time for Ben Affleck’s career." Outer Places described the Honest Trailer as "brutal" and said it "explores in detail why the widely lambasted film is considered to be one of the worst superhero movies of all time." Outer Places also noted that Screen Junkies' take on the stalkerish romance "sounds like it's less "Catwoman' ''for men," and more like Fifty Shades of Grey for superhero fans." In the same article, Outer Places also highlighted that the Honest Trailer does not acknowledge that the romantic interest character "is unapologetically fridged, or killed/maimed for the sole purpose of motivating the male protagonist." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Erica Russell & Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell & David Seger External links * 'Hilarious Honest Trailer Explains Why Daredevil Sucks So Badly '- Gizmodo article * '‘Daredevil’ Honest Trailer Arrives Just In Time For Netflix Show '- Slash Film article * 'Daredevil's Honest Trailer Outlines All Of The Movie's Problems '- CinemaBlend article * 'Honest Trailer for Daredevil Will Make You Thankful for the Marvel/Netflix Series '- Outer Places article * 'Batfleck Begins: Ben Affleck’s ‘Daredevil’ Gets A Faithfully Honest Trailer '- Uproxx article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:2000s Category:Honest Scene Category:Season 4 Category:20th Century Fox Category:Disney